1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to the attachment of a driving integrated circuit chip to a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices utilizing various types of display panels are currently available. As the semiconductor and thin film technologies for making liquid crystal display (LCD) panels have been developed, small and lightweight panels with improved performance have become available. A display device provided with the liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is taken herein as representative of the various display devices.
A display device having a liquid crystal display panel has the advantages of miniaturization, such as light weight and reduced power consumption and therefore has become popular as a substitute for cathode ray tubes (CRT) Currently, liquid crystal display panels are used in large-sized products such as monitors and televisions and in small-sized products such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) and portable multimedia players (PMP), and in all other information processing devices where a display device is required.
A display device intended to be used in small-sized products generally includes a driving integrated circuit chip that is directly mounted onto an area adjoining the edge of the display panel.
However, in the conventional display device a problem exists in that the driving integrated circuit chip, mounted on the display panel, may separate from the display panel due to external impact and cause the display device to fail. Thus, because the driving integrated circuit chip is not firmly mounted on the display panel, the durability of the display device is decreased.